If Only Magyk Was Simple
by Fluffy-Fennec-Fox
Summary: Syrah is missing. Septimus is Drained of Magyk. An ancient prophecy fortells the re-coming of an ancient Darkeness. Will Magyk fall with it or can OC Madeleine with the help of Beetle, Syrah, Jenna, and Wolf Boy save what is dear to them? Please R&R!
1. 1 Gone and Before The Story Info

Notes: If you do not want to read promises, hopes, summaries, and disclaimers, skip on ahead to Chapter One. I do not own the Septimus Heap series, I am not Angie Sage. There. I said it, even though I would like you to think that I'm a professional author.

This story is written in first person with a name I really like: Madeleine. It looks like it would be pronounced "mad-E-lIn" but I pronounce it "mad-E-lEn" like you are saying "mad a lean".

Any questions feel happy to note me. And please don't continue because of this! I apologize if you hated my before the story prep. Now, on to the story!

**Chapter One**

**Gone**

I awoke to the imagined chorus of imaginary birds. I stretched and changed into a green tunic, or a robe as I though it assembled. After changing and taking care with some hygiene stuff, I opened my door and looked down the hallway. Sleepyhead's door was still closed. I smiled and tisked silently. Creeping toward his room, I heard Marcia scowling at the coffee pot. I pushed Septimus's door open slightly, ready for a shout of, "Close the door!" There wasn't one. His covers on the bed were a mes, but I could still see Sep's head poking out. However, he was lying with his feet on the pillows, his body hidden under a ness of blankets, and his head at the end of the bed. His "homework" was on his desk, finished. I took a look at it and he had scrawled something on the bottom.

1:34

I tisked again. It just HAD to be the time he had went to bed. I walked over to the bed and pondered the best way to wake him up. I ended up rocking him left and right. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Mornin'" he murmured.

"How late did you stay up doing your homework?" I demanded.

"What's the time on the paper say?" he asked, making a motion with his head toward the desk.

"One thirty-four," I said with a "I doubt you even know how late you stayed up" attitude.

He made a "Humph" sound and closed his eyes again. "Septimus, get up! It's seven o' five!" I insisted.

His eyes flew open and widened. Marcia expected us and 7:07. He jumped out of bed, and I saw that he was still wearing his apprentice robe.

"Geesh," I said to myself as Sep hurried around the room. I stepped out of his bedroom and cracked the door. My steps made gentle creaks as I hurried down the stairs. There was a crackling fire in the "living room", and I saw Jillie Djnn moaning on the sofa. I hurriedly passed her. She creeped me out. There was muttering coming from the kitchen, Marcia yelling at the kitchen utensils I assumed.

"Hello, Marcia," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Darned coffee pot," I heard Marcia mutter. She then turned and looked me over. "You're later than usual," she said.

"I had to wake Septimus up," I said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh, that's nice," Marcia said as she turned back around to proceed flipping eggs.

"He was up until 1:34 doing his homework," I continued.

"Goo dfor him," Marcia answered. I could tell that she wasn't listening.

"Marcia!" I said loudly. "Septimus was up until 1:34 doing the homework YOU assigned him!"

She paused and turned around. "He was what?" Marcia said crossly. That time, she had heard me.

I then hear some thumps as Septimus lumbered into the room. For waking up early in the young army, he sure looked like a mess. His hair was scruffier than usual and his eyes were barely open. He was leaning against the wall and there were dark spots under his eyes that I had been too hurried to notice when I woke him up.

"Good morning," he said after a moment of silence and blank staring.

"You're late," Marcia stated, as if she hadn't heard anything I had just said.

Sep emitted an "Umph" sound and lumbered over to the counter. He attempted to board the stool, but he fell off with a _thunk!_ That probably awoke the whole Wizard Tower. His second attempt was much more successful. After getting atop the stool, Septimus slumped forward. His forehead was touching the counter.

"You're late," Marcia repeated solemnly. The coffee pot then let out a cloud of steam and Marcia growled. She then turned around to prod the coffee pot with her mittened hand. Septimus didn't move. I gingerly poked his head. He then raised his cranium from the table. He looked like he was sick.

"Wait a minute!" I speculated. "You stayed up late in the Young Army until you were ten! And with all of your adventures you went on, 1:34 should be a treat to you!:

"I quite agree, Septimus. Whatever were you doing last night? I didn't give you _that _much homework!" Marcia said as she poured her steaming coffee into a mug.

Septimus didn't reply. He stared blankly out of the kitchen window.

I gritted my teeth. I didn't know what to do. He looked so miserable. Then I got an idea. "Marcia, permission to take him to the ick bay, please," I requested.

Sep grunted and turned away from me. He really was not acting normal. Marcia sighed

"I do not think this is the proper moment to take my _Senior Apprentice_," (I winced at this remark), "to the 'ick bay' but take him down there anyway." Marcia then sighed again. "I need a bit of time to myself. There's been another juvenile delinquent practicing **Darke Magyk**. I noticed that Septimus got tense when she said that. "I also need a bit of time to think. Go on an educational field trip or something along those lines".

I nodded and grabbed Septimus's arm. "Come on, sleepyhead!" I pulled him and he obediently got off of the stool and started to follow me. I speed-walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and out the door. It then occurred to me that I hadn't had breakfast yet. I sighed and grabbed a couple slices of toast. I handed a couple slices to Septimus and opened the door.

The obvious scent of **Magyk** played with my senses, a feeling most do not enjoy. Nauseous, I took a clumsy step. I had been in the Wizard Tower for a while and still wasn't completely used to the presence of so much **Magyk**. I took a few awkward steps toward the staircase before my feet straightened out. I looked over the railing, staring down to the first floor of twenty-one. Septimus stepped onto the step behind mine, and the stairs then began to churn. The steps moved down like an escalator, except the site looked a lot grander. We rotated until I saw the landing for the ick bay. I stepped off, and so did Septimus. Just so you know, the ick bay was a nickname for the Sick Bay. The "s" in the lettering above the door had flown off when a spell went wrong some time ago. No one had replaced the S. I cautiously opened the ick bay door. The Sick Bay made me queasy. Its occupants were never… delightful to look at except for the "nurses" and visitors. The dis-enchantment chamber in the back had a presence of **Magyk** so strong- let's just say I didn't go in there too much. Rose saw me and smiled. I smiled back. Rose was the new Sick Bay apprentice. Actually, she had been apprentice longer than I to Marcia, so I guess she wasn't technically new. She was learning Physiks and also liked to make charms, an old hobby had I pursued. She somehow reminded me of an elf- the pointy ears, rosy cheeks, and her long brunette hair which she sometimes wore in a single braid down her back (which has nothing to do with being an elf). Her eyes twinkled, but when she saw Septimus in his "state" her gaze went funny.

"Is he ok?" She asked me.

"Nope!" I replied. "Far from it."

"Oh, that's not good. Sleepy, I suppose. He looks tired," Rose said.

"Yeah, must be. Supposedly stayed up untilo1:34," I said.

Septimus crossed his arms as if he didn't want me telling random people how late he had stayed up.

Rose bit her lip in concentration. "Mmm, I suppose I could give him a fizz bomb. That would wake him up," she told me.

"Go for it," I replied.

Rose smiled and reached into a satchel sitting on the ground. She pulled out a small bag and opened it. She then brought out a green ball that looked like the candy part of a sucker. She then gave the bomb to Septimus, who popped it into his mouth without hesitation. His eyes widened. He looked around and apparently realized where he was. After a minute of the fizz-bomb dissolving, he said, "Thanks."

Rose smiled. "No problem! I suppose you'd like to see Syrah while you're here", Rose said.

Inside my mind, I grimaced. More like Sleeping Beauty. Septimus nodded and Rose opened a door in the back with a key. She and Septimus walked in and I "stood guard" from the outside. Like I said, I didn't like to go in there. Plus, Septimus needed some time alone with Syrah. I grimaced again. Jenna had told me that he thinks about her ALL of the time. Jenna didn't see what he saw in her, but she pitied his obsession and grief no less. I suspected she was a bit jealous of all of the attention he gave her though. I, to be honest, had never actually meant Syrah while she was "conscience", but for some reason right off the bat I didn't really car for her. All that she had ever done for him was save his dragon. Save I guy's dragon and he'll love you forever. And no, I am not jealous. Rose emerged less than a minute later and sighed.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" I asked.

Rose shrugged.

I then heard Septimus's voice. "Hey, Rose! Did you guys move Syrah since yesterday?"

Rose looked puzzled, and so was I. "No. Why?"

Septimus came out, and he looked like the world was ending. For him, it probably was.

"Syrah isn't in there. I thought maybe you guys had moved her to a different section, but She's not in any of them," Septimus informed us.

Rose's eyes grew wide. "When was the last time you saw her?" Septimus asked.

"I checked on everyone last night! She was in there, and her condition didn't seem close to the possibility of walking out overnight!" Rose looked frantic. Losing a patient that was supposed to be in the **Disenchantment** chamber was about one of the worse things that could happen. But we all knew what it really meant if she was gone. If she hadn't walked out on her own or been stolen, she was-

"Gone," Septimus said. Tears were forming in his eyes. Rose didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to cheer him up. The **disenchantment** chamber housed people who had some sort of **Darke Magyk** thrust or used on them. Syrah had been possessed by a **Syren** for 500 years. Septimus had been the one who had freed her from her predicament. I guess that was why he loved her. He felt responsible for her. Still, there was no way he could know that she returned the feeling. Anyway, Syrah had been unconscious in the **Disenchantment** chamber almost ever since. Lucky patients heal, but other times, patients in the **Disenchantment** chamber just disappear. Their connection to Earth is lost. They vanish from existence, never seen again. Imagine never seeing your loved one again.

Septimus wiped his eyes with his arm, and started toward the door. Rose gave me a divested look. Apparently she thought that it was her fault.

"Rose, it's not your fault. I would stay, but I've got to make sure he doesn't go get into trouble. It happens, doesn't it? Bye!" I hurried out of the room, and saw Septimus walking out the great doors. His voice rang in my mind, repeating "Gone" over and over again. How could she be gone?

Note: I forgot to mention this before, but some of the story will be confusing unless you have read Darke. Sorry, I will try to explain as much as I can!


	2. 2 Superb

Note: I forgot to mention this before, but some of the story will be confusing unless you have read Darke. Sorry, I will try to explain as much as I can!

**Chapter Two**

**Superb**

I hurried after Septimus, my cloak flying behind me. I rushed out of the great doors, not even bothering to read the message on the floor. Septimus was walking upon Wizard Way. "Septimus!" I called out. "Septimus!" He didn't turn around. I had to dodge pedrestriand and sprint when I could, but I finally caight up with him."Septimus!" I said as I layed a hand on his shoulder.

He flashed around, his eyes stained red from crying. "Just leave me alone, ok?" He said impatiently. He then stormed away toward the Palace. I wanted to run after him but decided to leave him be for the moment. I tried to not yell back at him, and heard a familiar voice.

"What was that all about, Madeleine?" Beetle asked me. I turned around and realized that I was standing in front of the manu-scriptorium. I opened my mouth to speak, but Beetle ushered me inside.

"Too nosy out there," he explained. "Care for a Fizz Froot?" I smiled.

"Sure!" I piped up.

He smiled and walked toward the back. I looked at the scribes as I followed. The majority smiled or winked. Some didn't look up. Wizards and their apprentices were common in the manu-scriptorium.

We doubled through the winding hall until we reached the Chief Hermetic Scribe Chamber. Beetle shuddered as we entered. I got why. He had almost died in the Chief Hermetic Scribe Chamber. Beetle plopped into a swivel chair behind the desk and brought out some fizz Froot packets from one of the drawers. As he poured the mixture into a glass of water, I told him that Syrah had disappeared and that Septimus was upset.

"You know what that mean, right?" He asked.

"No. Is something bad going to happen? A curse? A prophecy?" I asked.

"Nope. Almost worse for you Wizards. Septimus is probably going to go out and find her," Beetle informed me.

"Really? Why would he do a thing like that?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, when he was eleven he went off to find Jenna on his own. Although, he had more of a lead then. You have no idea where that Sara girl is, and if she's even still out there," Beetle told me.

"He'll get lost or hurt if he goes out to find her on his own!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "Septimus is pretty ambitious. No doubt he's getting ready for the journey right now."

"Beetle!" A voice of the scribe cut into our conversation. I recognized the voice of Romilly, a female scribe who was supposedly (it was a rumor) dating Partridge. I then realized that he should've been referred to as "Boss" or something. I doubted Beetle could stand being called Boss though.

"There's a student from one of the schools here! They ran out of words for their Word of the Day routine. They need a word that means "excellent"," Romilly called out to us.

"Superb!" Beetle yelled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Could you use it in a sentence?"

Beetle drummed his fingers on the desk. "It's superb that Septimus is going to get himself killed!" He called back. I had to stifle a giggle.

"I'm going to get myself killed, am I?" I heard Septimus ask. My eyes grew wide for a second and I turned around. Septimus was standing in the doorway, not looking very happy.

"Oh, um, no?" Beetle said. His face with tinged red.

"Hey, Beetle!" I heard Foxy call out. Foxy appeared in view. "I brought you some candy!" Foxy was holding a handful of red and black stick looking things. Beetle's previously red face turned a horrid shade of green. He pressed his back against his chair, looking sick.

Foxy looked innocently at his licorice. "What?" It then dawned on him. "Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry! Would you like some more Fizz Bombs instead, Beet?"

Beetle opened his mouth but no sound came out. After a few seconds, he managed some words. "I'll- I'll be alright, Foxo. And it's ok. I have a little predicament to deal with right know, but catch up with you later, ok?"

Foxy nodded and obediently rushed out of the room. Much to Beetle's relief, he took his licorice with him.

Septimus watched Foxy as he left. Beetle's face was returning to normal.

Septimus then cleared his throat as a sign to get moving. He seemed a lot different than the day before.

"Right," Beetle said hurriedly.

"I suppose she's told you what happened," Septimus said, gesturing to me.

"Yep. And none of it sounded good," Beetle told him. "You know it would be almost impossible to find her if she still is out there," Beetle said.

"I know it would be," Septimus began, "But I have a lead. I'll show you, but-"

"But what?" Beetle asked.

He shifted his head in my direction.

"Aw, come on Septimus! She has a right to know, doesn't she? Are you really going to be that secretive?"

Septimus's face grew a bit red. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, never mind it," Beetle told him. I smiled nervously, wondering if I should leave the room or not.

Septimus reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. It looked like an ordinary coin. Beetle and I stared at it.

"Why didn't you show Rose?" I asked after a few seconds.

He bit his lip. "It's easier for everyone to believe that she's really gone than to think she may be out there. Plus, she'd be in more trouble if everyone thought there had been a break in. People vanish sometimes, but there hasn't been a break in before. It would look bad for the Sick Bay."

I got his logic, but there was one thing I didn't get. "So you weren't really sad?"

I sensed that I had hit a week spot. He looked down and said, "No. It wasn't an act if that's what you mean."

There was silence for a moment. Then Beetle, to close the gap of awkwardness, said, "So, how's the coin a lead?"

Septimus stared at the pretty penny in his hand. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me, Beetle. Could I borrow some books on **Syrens**, Possessions, Coins, **Disenchantment**Chambers, and such?"

"Hey, there's no way you can read every book in the manu-scriptorium on all of that," Beetle protested.

"I'd be glad to help! I haven't gotten to go on a real adventure yet. I think it would be exciting. Plus, it would be good practice!" I said.

Septimus smiled. "That would be great."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Beetle asked.

"Oh, by the way, Jenna's helping too. I went to the palace before I came here," Septimus said, playing his last card.

Beetle stood up, startled. "Ok, I'll help," he said. Septimus and I laughed.

Septimus looked gracious, and told us, "That would be superb."


	3. 5 Apprentice Breakfast Part 1

**Chapter Five**

**Apprentice Breakfast (Otherwise known as my longest chapter yet)**

**My Little Comment: To those of you that have stuck with my story so far, thank you! I am very gracious. If you are one of those people that read the first chapter and gave up so you never read this message, shame on you. But that also tells me to make a better hook on my story next time. So I apologize. Anyway, I doubt Jillie's calculations are correct due to the fact I'm too lazy to count out the days. If it is, whoopy! Thanks!**

The next morning, I was extremely tired. I popped a Fizz Bomb into my mouth to try to wake me up a bit. It worked. Apparently Septimus had a stash of fizzy candy hidden in his room too, for he was not nearly as tired as he was the day before. (Marcia disapproved of apprentices gorging candy each night).

I went down the stairs but still managed to trip and tumble own, even with the sugar aid of the Fizz Bomb. After rubbing my knee, I looked up and saw Jillie walking around the room. She was holding out her hand, fingers fanned, assumingly counting.

"What is today?" Jille asked without looking up.

"Eh, who was that?" I heard Marcia's voice from the kitchen.

"March 7th," I replied to Jillie.

"I've been asleep for approximately two months and twelve days," Jillie stated after a few seconds.

Marcia's head poked out from the kitchen. She gave a little squeak when she saw Jillie and threw what she had in her hand at her- a piece of burnt toast.

The toast sailed through Jillie's head and collided with my head instead.

"Ew," I muttered as I tried to pick burnt toast bits out of my hair.

"How- how long have you been waltzing around my living room?" Marcia asked.

"Approximately 167 seconds. Now, what are you doing in my house, Wizard scum?" Jillie demanded.

"Wizard scum?" Marcia repeated. "She's worse dead than alive!" Marcia commented. She then began to recite the **Banish**used for dismissing unlucky ghosts to a place no one would like to be in.

"There is a 99.9999999998 percent chance you will not succeed in that. I have done nothing wrong, nothing to offend you. What in the world is your problem, Madam Maurice Overalls?"

I could see Marcia's rage in her eyes. Rage in Marcia is pretty easy to identify for those who haven't even met her.

Marcia stopped chanting, which I could see she did not want to do. Alther floated into the room and said," My, Marcia! I haven't seen you that fired up since the day you discovered Jillie Djnn dead on your sofa!"

"According to my calculations, you are 78.6534787 a failure, which rounds to 79% you know," Jillie said. To whom she was speaking, I do not know and probably will never find out.

Alther turned around, his face falling dismal. "Oh," he said quietly. He then held out his hand. "Welcome, Jillie Djnn, I see you're awake and looking much better!"

"Welcome?" Marcia said. She was obviously disgusted by Alther's nice demeanor of welcoming Jillie into her own home.

Jillie surveyed Alther's hand and declared, "Your hand is exactly 50% dirtier than that ornamental vase in that corner over there," she declared.

Alther drew back his hand and sighed. "I'm afraid something isn't right with her, Marcia. Too late to fix it know though, she's already into ghost hood." He then saw me and smiled. "Ah, my young apprentice! Have you had a good flight yet?" Alther asked me.

"No," I admitted. "Last time I just froze in midair and then came hurtling down toward the ground. I did do a bit of flying, but Septimus had to get me up into the air first,"

"It will come to you in time," he answered. He then changed subjects. "I'm afraid we'll be late to that young lad's graduation if we don't hurry."

"Graduation?" I asked. I hadn't heard about one.

"Yes, it was an unexpected early one. Just heard the news last night. Get changed into your dress robes and pass on the word to Septimus," Marica ordered. I nodded and hurried up the stairs. Jillie Djnn was babbling nonsense as I closed my door to change.

I had never been to an Apprentice Graduation before, so I was excited. My dress robes were a different material than my regular ones, and had a faux fur trim on the hood. There were a few more small differences, such as the silver threads woven through the green fabric and the satin faux fur trimmed cap. Septimus's dress robes looked much the same, but less feminine, and plus the edition of his purple ribbons he had earned, (from completing a **Queste**, I believe).

The celebration was to be held in the dining hall. Blue, green, and purple banners had been hung up and empty plate had been laid out on several long tables. There was a table for apprentices, **Ordinary****Wizards**, and another table for **Ordinary****Wizards** with **Sub-Wizards** sitting at it as well. Marcia was supposed to head the table with **Ordinary****Wizards**. Just to let you know, there were ghost and non-ghost alike. There were a lot of attenders, but only Wizards. The Princess wasn't there, the Chief Hermetic Scribe wasn't there, only Wizards.

The graduating apprentice was sitting on Marcia's right hand, and the Wizard who taught him on her left. The graduated apprentice's robes were still green, but I imagined that they'd turn blue at the end of the ceremony.

I'm just going to skip ahead to when I was seated, because that's when things grew interesting.

"Look, its Mr. Sevens with that orphan girl," a _really_ bratty apprentice whispered to the other apprentices. Several snickered. Several didn't say anything.

I looked to my far right and saw Shane Connel, an apprentice of an **Ordinary****Wizard** that did not meet my standards of _polite_.

Septimus was sitting next to me on my right, and I could almost sense his tension.

"You two freaks were just _made_for each other! And each of you some how persuaded that froth Marcia that you had talent and skill, both of which we all know you both _don__'__t_have."

Septimus's tension grew. I knew what he must have been thinking: "It's caterpillar boy all over again, except this time, instead of concerning my robes it concerns _a__girl_."

When I had first encountered Shane, I had made the connection that even Wizard Towers had class bullies. Although, the true secret is that most bullies were jealous of their victims. I just had to keep that in mind to stop myself from punching Shane in the face with **Magyk**, (my physical punches probably would just make him laugh). I recalled that Shane had once tried to employ as Marcia's apprentice. He didn't quite meet her standards for an extremely talented apprentice. On the other hand, I didn't think of myself as very talented either.

"Just shut up," I grumbled.

Apparently Shane had heard me. "That's courteous of you to say, when you yourself was begging off of streets and with your own job until you convinced that dirt bag that you were 'talented'. How do you live with yourself?"

"Just shut up!" Septimus said sternly.

"Oooh, so know the 7th child of Silas The Failure Heap is going to boss me around! And you're sticking up for her too!" Shane taunted.

I wanted to lay a hand on Septimus's shoulder and tell him to calm down, but with the fact that they had insulted his dad and that the move would only get more couple comments, I fixed a glare on Shane.

"My father is not a failure! And any good person would stick up for anyone being teased by you!" Septimus said sternly. Of course, he was embarrassed and was trying to state a reason for 'sticking up' for me. He was doing a good job though if he was aiming for protective friend that doesn't take verbal abuse. On the other hand, I was incredibly mad at Shane for making dun of Septimus's father, more angry than I was for him calling me an orphan.

Rose was sitting on my left. She tapped my shoulder and I turned around. "He's being a jerk as usual. I'd just ignore it."

"I have to do something!" I insisted. I turned around and stared at Shane intently. I muttered a **Fyre****Spell**and cheered triumphantly inside my head as Shane's eyebrows caught ablaze.

He howled like a monkey and I heard Marcia declare, "Silence! No **Magyk** will be used in a harmful manner during the celebration. Someone please put out his eyebrows at once."

One of Shane's followers spit on his eyebrows which doused the flames.

"Thank you," Marcia's voice rang out. "Now, I am very honored that David Jenniks is graduating from his apprenticeship. These have been some of the toughest times the history of The Castle has ever experienced, and I congratulate David for making through it all. Kenni Hawsorth, please stand. David Jenniks, please stand.

"Now, Wizards, ghosts, apprentices, we are gathered here this morning to celebrate David's moving up from apprentice to **Ordinary****Wizard**," as Marcia said this David's robes began to turn blue.

"David is a remarkable young apprentice of Kenni Hawsorth, who has not given up. David has persevered through these tough times, and successfully learned **Magyk**! May his **Charms**never fail, his **Spells**do his deeds, and**Magyk** never leave him unless he does wrong. David, I now declare you **Ordinary****Wizard**!"

David's robes were now fully blue. He was smiling and everyone began to clap. "I'm surprised Marcia managed a speech that long," I whispered to Septimus and Rose.

"Really?" Rose asked. "She seems like one to give long dramatic speeches, not those short down-to-the-point ones."

I shrugged, Marcia had raised her hands. The clapping stopped.

"As the breakfast favorites vary among Wizard to Wizard," ( I heard someone comment "You got that right," at this), "we are doing a suit-yourself breakfast. Those of you who cannot eat, feel welcomed to leave now. The bread rolls that are being handed out have been **Primed**to **Transform**into whatever food you would like to eat the most as this time. Place your hand on the bread roll once you get it and concentrate on what you'd like to eat."

There was a distressed squawk as someone **Transformed**their bread roll into a live duck. Marcia glanced over there, no doubt pondering why someone's favorite food would be live, shrieking duck. I know I was. "Aw, dang it, Fred! I just wanted simple meat pie," I heard the hungry wizard mumble.

"Would someone please dispose of that duck and get him another bread roll?" I heard Marcia ask. The duck was whisked away and thrown outside, and the wizard was given a new bread roll. "Now, get eating!" Marcia commanded instead of just saying, "Let the feast begin!"


	4. Aprentice Breakfast Part 2

**Chapter 4 and a Half**

**Apprentice Breakfast Part 2**

Whatever anyone tells you, conversation at a feast is always more interesting than the food. Unless, of course you happen to be dining with a group of mute **Black****Witches**, which with experience or not I would not recommend.

I had held my hand over my bread roll, and then began devouring my steak and baked potato as politely as I could. Bread roll tastes pretty good when it's turned into meat!

"Is, um, Septimus alright?" Rose asked me. I tore my eyes away from my steak and saw that her cheeks were a bit red.

"Yeah, well, he sorta is now," I replied.

Rose smiled and then whispered, "You know that man in the Sick Bay who got possessed? I think he's healing! And with those **Hex** glasses I can see through the rat **Hex**! Believe it or not, he's actually kind of cute!"

**My Little Comment: Um, she's talking about Ephiniah Grebe. I was trying to think of a good pairing for her in this... Outside of the fanfic I'm for her and Septimus, but inside I don't know what I'm going to do! So please PM me or send a review or something if you have any advice!**

I smirked. "Rose," I began.

She pursed her lips and admitted, "I know, I know, I said that guy in the Forest was cute too! But he was! I think I'll go back there today. You know, Madeleine, I just cannot make up my mind! No one has really drenched the feeling yet that would call me to crush on someone for ever and ever, if only I could find the right guy."

"You'll find him, Rose," I assured her.

"You've found it," she said quietly.

"What?" I asked. I got no reply, however, because someone had turned their bread roll into a cow and was trying to hurl it toward my face.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to **Transfix**the flying cow. I couldn't. Instead, I ducked.

The cow hit the table with a big bang and let out an earth rattling, "MOOOOOO!"

The table split and plates slide toward the crack in the middle. Marcia**Transformed** the cow back into a bread roll while Septimus and a few other apprentices worked on the table crack. I got off of the floor and rubbed my head. "What?" I asked for the second time that day.

"Could someone please tell me who did that?" Marcia's voice called out. No one responded. The hall then erupted in chitter-chatter as people discussed the events involving flying cow la 'mode. Ok, fine. The cow wasn't served with ice cream.

**My Little Comment: Ok, I think I'll give Rose a secret crush on Septimus for now that no one knows. Sorry I spoiled it! :P Pretend you don't know… Or maybe not. Heck, who knows!**

"Are you alright?" Septimus asked me.

"Besides almost getting smacked by a cow, yeah I'm alright. My **Transfix** failed though," I said. "Hey, where did Rose go?" She wasn't insight.

"Hey, Septimus!" I heard someone call out.

"Simon?" Septimus said in a puzzled demeanor. I couldn't tell if he was surprised in a "Oh! Simon! I'm so glad to see you!" way or an "Oh, Simon! How did you get them to let you in?" way.

I then saw Simon for the first time. I sure you all know what Simon looks like, so I'm going to skip the description. "Septimus! I thought I'd drop by for a quick visit. A graduation seemed like a good excuse to have a talk with my brother. So have you gotten that **Spell** to work quite yet?" Simon asked.

I couldn't believe that such a nice looking guy could have been capable of so many bad things. I decided not to stare and ran off to find Rose. First, I went to the ick Bay. I tried the door to the **Disenchantment****Chamber**. It was unlocked. I went in and peeked through little windows in the doors leading off to the rooms the patients were held in. Many of them were empty. As I peeked into one, I got a strange sense I had a connection to the room. I tried the door. It too was unlocked. I went into the empty room and knelt down on the ground. The queasiness was almost too much to bear.

"Madeleine," something whispered. Ok, I know what you are thinking. That something whispering my name is corny and already used, its cliché. Well, it happened. My nightmare came back to me. The people dying, the**Extraordinary****Wizard** showing up, and the familiar girl. I left immediately after the nightmare played itself over at least once.

I hurried down the Wizard Tower stairs as they twirled me down to the bottom floor. "Madeleine!" Septimus's voice called out.

I whipped around. Septimus was running out of the room the graduation was in. He then opened a door that led to a tiny broom closet and stepped in. I stepped in after him.

"I need to tell you something!" Septimus said. It was pitch black except for the string of light coming from underneath the door, and I couldn't tell where he was.

"Tell me what?" Another voice asked.

Septimus squeaked and I felt around for the door.

"Catchpole!" Septimus cried out. I then gained control of myself and murmured a **Lyght****spell**.A little ball of **Lyght** then appeared and hovered over my palm. The room was lit up with the glow. Besides Septimus and I, there was a scary man crouched on the floor. He didn't look very clean.

"Catchpole? You're Boris Catchpole?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why are you sitting on the trap door?" Septimus asked Catchpole.

"Trap door?" I asked.

"Madam Marcia told me to guard it," he answered Septimus.

"But the Ice Tunnels are frozen and sealed for good," Septimus said.

He shrugged. "I guess that's what she wants everyone to think," Catchpole answered.

"Ice Tunnels? There's an entrance right in the Wizard Tower?" I asked.

Septimus cocked his head. "You didn't know?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Anyway, a month ago Marcia closed them all up. Don't you remember? Beetle stopped giving out sled rides."

"Yeah, it was a sad moment. I liked Beetle's sled rides," I reminisced.

"Got any cheese? I'm kind of hungry," the voice of Catchpole cut in.

"There's a big feast in the dining hall," I informed him.

Catchpole started clicking his teeth and set of out of the closet. Septimus stared down at the trap door.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Through there, there's a tunnel that leads to the Syren Isles. Tertius Fume's army almost came in, right here."

"Oh."

Septimus laughed. "It's amazing how inconvenient a little trap door can be. Yet, I'm sure someone has used it for a good purpose."

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, um, Beetle found some useful books and in three hours we're all going to meet down in the Manu-Scriptorium to read all of the books. I know you'll be with Marcia then, but I'm sure you'll find a way to sneak down," Septimus spoke.

"How in the world does a person sneak away from Marcia Overstrand?" I asked him.

"I've done it before, in the middle of the night. In broad daylight won't be much more difficult. Now, I'm sorry, but I really have to go! I'll see you in three hours!" Septimus told me. He then flung open the closet door and ran off.

"Hum, to be expected," I muttered to myself. "Now how in the world will I escape Marcia?"


	5. 6 Alechemy Informative

**Chapter 5**

**Alchemy Class & Research**

ToThoseofYouWhoHaveReadThisandNotBeenSatisfied: Nope, this story is rated K+ currently so I'm not going to chew you out. Anyway, I know how I said Beetle is a main character and many of you want to see him appear again. He will. He will soon, either at the end of this chapter or the begging of the next one. (Note: Begging of Chapter 6. Jenna will be there too. I think.) The next part of story (over half the chapter) is information that contributes to the plot. It is a good chunk of a chapter with the info so I am putting bold round the parts you should read in the informative. If you like action and don't care about plots or hints or even want the bother with reading bolding sections, I split this chapter into an informational section and the more action like section. Enjoy! But I will warn you, there is a Jillie-Marcia moment in the informative!

I had to go ahead and go see Marcellus. It was my day for an hour or two of **Alchemy**.

"Hello, Marcellus," I said as I walked into Marcellus's house. Marcellus was a bit scary in my opinion, but I tried to be nice anyway.

"Ah, hello Beatrice," he said.

"What are you going to teach me today?" I asked, as if he had said nothing odd.

"Ah, I don't know, Syrah," Marcellus answered. "What is Madam Marcia teaching thou?"

"Um, Basyk **Charms** and things like that," I replied. "We're going to look in some places for Charms some time from now."

"Hm, I see. Now, Madeleine, do thou think thee could progress a bit faster than that?"

I was a bit hurt. Was I moving slowly? "Maybe, I dunno. Why?"

He was shuffling through some books and replied, "Thou have talent. If Madam Marcia knew, I think thou would be expecting thee to move a bit faster. No doubt thou would let you move more rapidly too."

"Huh, why is that?"

"There are certain circumstances by which young apprentices have more talent in a certain area."

**Important Section Part 1 Starts Here: +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I sudden question came to me when he had said the part about talent. "Marcellus, how many 7th children have there been in this seventra?" A seventra was a term for 700 years.

Marcellus stopped abruptly and said, "One son, one daughter."

"There's 7th daughters too?" I asked. Marcellus nodded without turning around.

"In what part of the seventra did she live in?" I asked.

"She was born during Eltheradda's vicious rule. Julius Pike's apprentice was orphaned that night, so thee could say Septimus hadn't even been thine apprentice yet. I don't know what happened to her, no one does. All that we do know is that she's continued, or is continuing her life in this seventra. Actually, we more hope that than know. But Alchemist don't like to hope," Marcellus informed me.

**(My Comment: As you can see, Marcellus is using a bit more modern forms of speaking. I suppose it's all rubbing off on him.)**

**End of Informative Part 1 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Who hopes?" I asked.

Marcellus fixed me with a piercing and quizzical gaze. "It is not mine to tell," he answered.

He then grabbed a book off of a shelf and leafed through it. "Hm, I suppose this would be a good lesson for thou," he said.

Marcellus looked up. "Let us begin."

For certain reasons, I will skip over the lesson and just say that it went fine. It went fine.

**Extremely Funny Part In My Opinion Begins Here: +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

When the lesson was over, I had about an hour to spare before heading of to the manu-scriptoruim. Jogging to get to the Wizard Tower, I sped past shops and on my way bought a paper. It was one of those things Marcia was 'too busy' to do for herself.

"Hello, Marcia," I said as I walked into the ExtraOrdianry Wizard rooms in the tower.

Jillie Djnn was counting the number of chocolate chips in a bowl. How she did it without any actual hands, your guess is as good as mine! "Don't mind if I do!" I whispered to myself as I plucked a chocolate out of the bowl.

"No! There must remain 48 chocolates in the bowl!" Jillie Djnn protested. I sighed and dropped the chocolate back in.

"She needed something to do" Marcia whispered from the kitchen. It appeared to be her new place of peace now that the Chief Hermetic Scribe ghost had unwillingly taken over the sofa.

"Ah, ok," I said. I had sworn Marcia would be yelling furiously at Jillie. Marcia was wearing her reading glasses and was squinting at an old decrepit book.

"Go into the Pyramid Library. Your homework is laid out for you with the resources you'll need," Marica commanded.

"Right," I muttered to myself as I turned to leave.

"Was there an ExtraOrdinary Wizard in there that goes by the name Maurice Overalls?" The ghost in the living room asked me.

"Um, no?" I answered.

"By the name Marcia Overstrand then?" Jillie asked.

"Yeah," I said before Marcia could shush me.

"Aha!" The ghost cried out. She positioned herself toward Marcia. The only reason Jillie wasn't pointing a finger in her face was the Year and a Day rule. "You still haven't repaid me for that window your apprentice's mediocre, rubbish dragon destroyed!"

"What the dragon does isn't concerned with my debt you filthy, maddening, infuriating, bothersome, vexing, outrageously preposterous, insane, filthy, rotten, absurd, ludicro-"

I headed up toward the Pyramid Library and shut the door before I heard the end of Marcia's string of insults. I sighed and leaned against the door that led out. I saw my homework waiting patiently on a desk. I looked it over and wasn't very pleased about the amount of time it was going to take me. I only had forty minutes. I did the homework in thirty minutes, giving me ten minutes before I needed to head over. But I couldn't let Marcia see me on the way out. I was supposed to stay in the Pyramid Library for an hour minimum doing something productive.

**Funny Part Ends Here ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I decided to research on the history of seventh children.

I scanned the shelves on Magykal History and People looking for anything interesting.

_History of **Magyk**and All Things **Magykal**_

_Crash Courses For Midnight Studies: **Magykal** People Throughout Our Time_

_**Magykal**Figures From The Past and Present_

_Using Pigs for **Magyk**_

The book about pigs was obviously in the wrong place. I took it out of the shelf and place dit on a very cluttered table. I rescanned the shelf and pulled down the second and third books I mentioned.

**My Comment: I'm sure this part of the story is boring you to death so I will try to fix that. Like I addressed at the beginning of the chapter, you could've skipped to the action! But hey, there's only a bit left before the end.**

The book in the Crash Course series was very brief and not detailed. However, it was some use.

**IMPORTANT!++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_7th Sons throughout the ages: Many believe Hotep Ra to be a 7th son, but there is no proof of this. After the founding of the Powerful Hunters Society, no 7th sons were allowed to be alive. The society hunted them down and killed off the children (see page78). The most recent 7th Son was Septimus Heap,who sadly died after birth. The Matron who took him away is believed to be a member of the Powerful Hunters Society, sent to kill the 7th son._

I checked the date of the publishing. It was from Young Army times. No wonder the information was wrong! However, I have to say that everyone thought that Septimus was dead then.

_7th Daughters: Due to some people complaining about the whole 'son' business, we provided a paragraph about 7th daughters. Sadly, the Powerful Hunters Society hated sevens so much they killed 7th daughters as well. The most recent 7th daughter was born over 500 years ago. Her whole family except the eldest daughter was killed. The eldest daughter was raised by an ExtraOrdinary Wizard and later became his apprentice. There have been other 7th daughters, but less is known of them and they were born much longer ago._


	6. 6  The Exciting Part

**Chapter 5/6**

**The Exciting Part**

I closed the book harshly, which sent up a cloud of dust. Coughing, I glanced at the clock. It was time to go! I sprung up and searched around the Pyramid Library. There were books,**Charms**, more books, the **Flyte****Charm**,and some rented books from the manu-scriptorium. I wheeled back toward the **Flyte****Charm** and picked it up_.__If__only__I__could__fly__properly..._

I thrusted open a window facing Wizard Way. Staring down, I chickened out. I was staring down from the height of 22 stories, and I was wondering how the idea of _flying_ out had popped into my head. I gazed down at the citizens of the castle and pointed some out to myself. Some people were easy to identify, but what in the world was that green blob? I squinted and saw person waving his arms and shouting. The green blob suddenly grew larger, and larger, and came more into focus, and- "Ah!" I screamed as the I jumped back from the window. The green blob, now ginormous, was hurtling toward the Wizard Tower at full speed. Then- whoosh!- the magnificent blob flew higher than the Pyramid Library and the Wizard Tower shook as the giant mass landed on the top of the tower.

**My Comment: Any guesses on who or what it is?**

"Hey there, boy, you smell!" I choked as nauseous fumes blasted into my face. "Ergh… What have you been eating?" The massive dragon known as Spit Fyre was chewing a most-likely stolen cloak. I had never before seen the dragon, but he was a lot larger than I had expected. I boarded him and thought back to the adventures Jenna, Beetle, and Septimus had described in full-length detail for me. "Up!" I commanded as I kicked Spit Fyre's left side. He didn't budge. _Um,__am__I__kicking__on__the__wrong__side?_I thought to myself. "Up!" I shouted as I kicked Spit Fyre with my right foot. _Stubborn__dragon._

I began to slide off of Spit Fyre and whoosh! "Ga!" I screamed. I tried to pull myself up onto his back, but I was slipping off. Down below me, I heard identical screams as to mine, yells, and many hollers and protests.

"Spit Fyre, sir, stop!" I heard Billy Pot yell. My feet were dangling in the air and Spit Fyre was flying over Wizard Way. My left foot slipped over the dragon's back and only a firm grip with my hands kept me from plummeting down to death.

"Hang on... Just hang on!" I gritted. There was a big clang and nails-on-chalkboard noise and I felt sold mass beneath my feet. I let go and found myself rolling down a roof. "Ow!" I exclaimed on impulse. Shingles scattered down the slopping roofs and scratched my skin. Suddenly, there was no roof left to roll on. My heart flew out of my chest and there was a huge collision with the ground that felt like it broke every bone in my body. I gazed upwards, the only direction I could see in. I watched as Spit Fyre alighted into the sky and flew high above over me. "Thanks!" I hollered ungratefully. Dragons, so stubborn and irresponsive.


	7. 7 Fight of the Friends

_**Before Chapter 7….**_

**F-F-F's Comment and Question to You: That was about the longest chapter EVER that I've written in a fan fiction. 8 pages long! Woo-hoo! If you read through the whole informational, you stuck through it! Congratulations! Did you like it? Please tell me! I need to know if I need to make it more fun and exciting or not.**

**P s. And PLEASE PLEASE PLAEASE PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP TELL ME IF THIS IS TOO BORING! Because if it is, I'm going to go through and take out the boring parts so someone else will LOVE IT! HELP ME!**

**Other note: There was a huge chapter number issue starting at Apprentice Breakfast Part 2.**

**Chapter 7: Here Comes Beetle! And Jenna too!**

**Fight of the Friends**

No one saw me lying on the ground. Either that or a loose dragon causes too much pandemonium to remember the girl who tumbled down a roof. Either way, no one was there to pull me up but myself. I struggled against the pain in my leg as I rose to my feet. I coughed and reached into my pocket. In my palm was a pain-relief swallower. It was a little tiny solid block of medicine Rose had given me. I popped it into my mouth and swallowed. After a few seconds the pain began to ease away. I then noticed where I was. I was standing right in front of the man-scriptorium. And Spit Fyre had damaged the roof. I walked in and heard the familiar ring of shop bells when a door is opened. I walked to the back of the manu-scriptorium and-

**Ok, I don't know. Should I present Beetle telling Septimus he is too busy to plan? Should Beetle and Septimus be glugging down Frizz Froot? Maybe Septimus should be blown up like a balloon and Jenna is tempted to pop him…. Heck! Who knows! I'll let you decide. Go ahead. Write it down. Hm, but this could be important later on… Better make something up!**

stayed quiet. I wanted to see what was happening before I barged in. I pressed my ear to the door and then had a better idea: I muttered a **Spelle** and the door vanished before my eyes. I saw Septimus and Beetle in the Chief Hermetic Scribe Chamber.

"What do you mean you don't have time?" Septimus demanded. He looked cross.

"I told you, something came up. I'm sure you'll figure something out anyway," Beetle said.

"Beetle, she means a life time to me! What would it be like for you if Jenna was in a coma and disappeared?"

"It would be harsh," Beetle answered. "Have a glass of Fizz Froot," he said. Septimus took the cup and drank.

"Exactly. And what if I wouldn't help you find her?"

"We both know that that won't happen. I mean, she's your sister. You'd help find her any day," Beetle said right before he guzzled down some Fizz Froot.

"Well, what if I wouldn't? What would that be like for you?"

"I'd use some means of persuasion," Beetle answered.

"Persuasion? Is that a hint? There's nothing I could bargain with you for! Besides, I would never imagine that I'd have to bribe you!" Septimus furiously cried out.

"I'm sorry, this position isn't a piece of cake. I- I don't have time anymore to go your stupid adventures!" Beetle blurted out.

"Stupid adventures?" Septimus said, taken aback.

"For all these years, it's been: 'Oh, Beetle, since "Septimus isn't here would you mind leading this for me?' 'Oh, where is Septimus? Hey Beetle, help me with this!' 'I'm so glad Beetle was here to help me since my apprentice wasn't here!'! Septimus! Do you know how that's felt for the past three years?" Beetle told him.

I could tell that Septimus was dumbstruck at Beetle's outburst. He laid his eyes on the door and I could tell that he could see me. My face unwillingly turned a fresh red hue of embarrassment. "I'll be right back," Septimus said glumly. He walked toward the door and opened it. I allowed the door to come back into my vision so I could focus.

"Hello, hey, I don't think we can, you know, start an expedition or anything. He's too busy," Septimus said. His voice cracked as he said it.

"Is my brother upset?" I heard someone demand. I whirled around and saw Jenna storming up from the twisted hallway. "What is going on?" She asked, looking menacing and serious with her Witch cloak catching air behind her. She _almost_ had the appearance and demeanor of Marcia.

"Um, no?" Septimus said, but you could tell from his cracked voice and sad posture that he was lying.

"Septimus! What's going on?" Jenna demanded.

"You can go ahead and leave. We can search somewhere else," Septimus answered vaguely.

"What/" Jenna turned to me for answers.

"Beetle said that he's too busy," I said.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Beetle's too busy? Well, I'll have a word with him." And the princess flung open the door to the chamber and strode right on in. It swung closed behind her.

"Are you wanting to listen in?" I asked Septimus. He shook his head in a "no". It didn't matter. Jenna's voice was so loud that it echoed right into the hallway.

"Beetle! I demand you to tell me why you will not help Septimus in his attempt to find Syrah! Have you noticed how upset and pre-occupied he has been lately? You have known him for three years! How could you be too busy to help your friend? And, if you think that you are too busy, I am the princess! Even the princess could find time to help him! And I'm a lot busier than you are! Have a heart Beetle!" Jenna screamed at him.

I could just sense Beetle wilting into his chair. I heard a much quieter voice speak, but I couldn't make out the words. "Good!" Jenna shouted after the mumbling stopped. She opened the door and gestured us inside.


	8. 8 Syrah

**Chapter 8**

**Syrah**

The atmosphere in the chamber was an awkward one. No one spoke to anyone else and Septimus kept fingering the coin. After about thirty minutes, Jenna slammed her book on the ground and declared: "It's just a normal coin. Well, a normal coin from Syrah's birth time anyway. It must've been in her pocket the whole time and happened to fall out when whatever caused her to disappear happened."

We all stared absently down at our books. "I guess that means that the coin isn't a lead after all," Septimus admitted, throwing it at the wall.

_One Week Later, On the Ides of March (March 15)_

A week later, I was waking up and sighing. The past week had been full of hard work and lessons. I stood up ans saw a note taped to my door.

No lessons today. At five get into something fancy and go to the Palace. Don't go there before five!

-Macia

Huh. _How__peculiar_, I wondered. I shrugged and did what normal fourteen year olds did on their birthday: I ran out of the Wizard Tower after dressing and screamed down Wizard Way like a maniac.

"Woo hoo!" I yelled as I dashed past shops and startled pedestrians. I finally slowed my pace a ways away from the Palace. "Why can't I go in?" I asked myself. Well, it was sort of obvious: there were preparing something special I wasn't supposed to know about.

_At Four-Thirty_

I then came across the fact that I had nothing to wear that was considered fancy. I ran to the Palace and thundered my fist against the heavy oak doors. Hildegard hurried after me screaming, "Don't go in!" But I didn't listen. "Wait, stop, what do you need?" Hildegard panted.

"I need to see Jenna," I answered.

She looked me over and saw why. Hildegard then had someone random "escort" me to Jena's bedroom so I wouldn't go sneaking around. "Hi, Jenna!" I said as the escort shoved me into her rom and slammed the door.

Jenna looked absolutely beautiful. Her usually straight hair was curled and her violet eyes were brighter than usual. Jenna's long gown was a dark red and the skirt section of the fabric was perfectly wrinkled, light, and stunning. The skirt part had multiple colors with a light black fabric laid over it. The top was modest. It slightly shimmered and had a one inched strap on her left side. She was wearing diamond earrings. "You look amazing," I managed to say. She smiled but I could tell that she wasn't exactly thrilled to be wearing a dress.

"Thanks. You too," she said.

"Are you kidding me? I can't go to any sort of party looking like this!" I laughed.

"Let's see if I can fix that," she smiled.

She led me into a walk in closet with a closet in it just for dresses. "Believe me, this wasn't my idea!" Jenna mused. "A lot of these dresses were already in here. Actually, all of them."

I ended up wearing a dark purple dress but for the sake of time; imagine it your own way. Just making it stunning and modest! Jenna lead me to the ball room and I looked around ,stunned. There were people, although not as many people as there were at the birthday party of Septimus and Jenna, scattered about the room. "Surprise!" Jenna cried out. I then saw a cake with icing declaring: "Happy Birthday Madeleine!" I laughed and almost cried.

"What the heck? I'm not special! I'm just an orphan! I don't deserve a cake!" I joked.

"Of course you do! But Septimus almost burned it, I will tell you. We were running out of time so he tried to use **Magyk** to bake it. It was a disaster! Icing flew everywhere!" She told me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

I shook my head in amazement and saw Beetle heading toward us. "Hey, if you're not going to scream at him again, I would recommend accepting," I whispered to her.

"What?" She asked. And then she saw Beetle. "Oh, right. Um, oh, I don't know!" She whispered back. She seemed nervous.

"It'll be fine!" I assured her. Beetle was getting really close so I headed away to give the two the privacy they deserved.

"Madeleine!" I turned around and saw Septimus a yard away. I walked toward him, smiling. "Um, you look nice," he said. I laughed.

"Well that was complementary!" I teased. He smiled weakly. "Is something troubling you?" I asked.

"Well, no, I mean yes. There's this prophecy and Marcellus let it slip to me that-"


	9. 8 Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**The Second Part**

"Well, no, I mean yes. There's this prophecy and Marcellus let it slip to me that-" Septimus began.

"Septimus!" I heard someone exclaim. A curly haired woman pushed her way through the crowd and hugged Septimus tightly.

"Mum!" He said quietly, "stop it!" I laughed and turned around to go to the "food table". As I poured sparkling grape juice into a glass, (I wasn't old enough to drink wine then!) someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl who bore remarking resemblance to me. Her eyes were a vivid green and her dark brown hair was about my color of hair. She was taller than me and looked older too.

"Listen close," she whispered. "Everyone here is in danger. I need to warn you."

"Ok," I uncertainly answered. Wow, what a nice birthday present! Warnings about danger!

"You, Septimus, and possibly Esmeralda need to get out of her. Scattered among these people are embers of a group that seeks to destroy **Magyk**."

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"They killed your parents," she answered.

"Wha- what?" I stammered. Killed my parents? But why? And how could that be true? And how would she know?

"Yes, and they're willing to kill you. There is a prophecy a 7th son of a 7th son and a 7th daughter of a 7th son of a 7th son and a 7th daughter of a 7th daughter will have the ultimate 7th child. Ever since the prophecy, the group has desperately sought to kill every 7th child," she whispered urgently and quickly.

"So Septimus is in real danger then according to you. But why me?" I asked with a right of curiosity.

"Because you're the 7th daughter of a 7th son of a 7th son and a 7th daughter of a 7th daughter!" She hissed into my ear as though I should know.

I went really pale. "Oh right. And just because I'm an orphan you suspect this?" I testily asked even though I thought I knew the answer.

"Yes! I was there the night they killed our parents and sisters! We were the only survivors and you were sent forward in time in hopes that you would end up in the same time period as him!" She hurriedly told me, and then she gestured to Septimus.

"Our parents?"

Septimus hurried over and said, "Well, great news, there's a- Syrah!" Septimus shouted.

"No, don't!" Syrah said as she tried to shush him, but it was too late. Many attendees to the "party" became engulfed in black smoke. They started advancing on us, but they didn't seem fast. "Get as far away as you can! They're willing to kill, or worse!" Syrah warned us. It was on that day my life turned upside down.


	10. 9&10 Gone Again&A Short Chapter

**Chapter Nine**

**Gone (Again)**

The black figures of smoke started to get close. Septimus and Syrah launched into action. I didn't know what to do. I felt sick to my stomach; screams echoed in my ears, shouts hollered at me, and **Darkeness** pricked my skin. I focused in on my surroundings and saw a black mass extend a claw like hand. It grabbed for my arm but I ducked under the buffet table. I scrambled to the other side and ran to the edge of the room. Beetle, having no **Magykal **potential, was trying to pry open a window. Marcia was sustaining a force-field while stopping an un-cooperative Jenna from running out of it. Syrah was blasting ghouls left and right. She was truly into combat mode. Septimus was having much more trouble fighting off a shadowy figure on the opposite side of the ball room. It kept lunging at him and Septimus had to keep flying **Thunderflashes** at it.

"Septimus honey, your dinner's ready!" It said in the unmistakable voice of his mom. He froze. That was one of the phrases missing from the childhood. One of the phrases, one of the memories that were taken away from him. Caught off guard, he didn't dodge quickly enough when the deceiving ghoul reached for his arm. Septimus screamed with pain as the freak's hand contacted with his skin. Syrah screamed as she saw what had happened. Jenna screamed. Beetle screamed. I screamed.

**We all screamed for ice cream. No, seriously, look! It's the ice cream man! Haha! Got your nose!**

Dark smoke began to envelop Septimus until he was out of view. Then, the smoke began to uncurl. When it did, Septimus was gone.

**Chapter 10**

**A Short Chapter**

"This way!" Beetle shouted as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my stare. It had been seconds since Septimus's disappearance and I was in shock. Until Beetle grabbed my arm. He was following Syrah, who was following Jenna into the lady's washroom. We crawled through a small window inside and gathered down by the moat's bank.

We all collapsed in a panting heap on the grass. After a minute or two, Syrah broke the silence. "We need to go somewhere safe. Any ideas?"

"The Wizard Tower?" Beetle offered.

"Aunt Zelda's," Jenna resolved, as if we had already reached a decision. "Aunt Zelda's in the Marram Marshes."

"And how do you expect us to get there?" Syrah questioned.

Jenna stood up. "Follow me."


	11. 11 Drained and 12 Aunt Zelda's

**Chapter 11**

**Drained**

Septimus awoke. And he wasn't in his room. The room reeked of evil and he was filthy. Marcia wouldn't allow him to be as filthy as he was. Septimus stood up but immediately sat back down. His chest hurt. It ached badly. His mind seemed fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. From the ground, he peered at his surroundings. Was he in a dungeon? The place was dark and certainly dirty enough. There were bars and walls surrounding him. In the middle of his jail cell and other cells was an enormous vase like structure. Purple mist was curling into it at a rapid rate. Septimus attempted an invisibility spell. It didn't work. He tried again but failed even worse than the first try. Was his **Magyk** gone? Septimus then re examined the vase. "It must be** Magyk** in the vase," he thought too himself. Then, it donned on him. It was _his_ **Magyk** in the vase. He was being **Drained**.

**Chapter Welve**

**Something About- Yawb..**

**I'm so tired . Must stay awake. Good night.. No.. Awake.**

Pop Quiz-

**What do you think of Marcia Overstrand's pointy purple python boots?**

They are ridiculous

I have a neutral feelings

They are ok

I envy Marcia

Poor snakes!

They are fashionable

Thank you for answering the questionnaire. The results will be in as soon as I have over 5 people answer. I'm now fully awake, so no worries!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Aunt Zelda's**

I groggily sat up and let everything sink in. I was:

Not in my bed

Not in my room

No awareness of previous events

Oh, yeah. It all came back to me in little bits and pieces. Oh, ok, so that 500 year old crush of Septimus's was apparently my eldest sister. There was some prophecy claiming that I was going to have to deal with 7 kids someday if I wanted to save **Magyk **,(uh, no way!). And not to mention the fact that Septimus had been touched by an unknown villainy and had disappeared before my eyes. What a day.

I looked around and registered my surroundings as Aunt Zelda's cabin in the Marram Marshes. I had heard about it before, but never _seen_ it. Four children and whom I believed to be Aunt Zelda (it was) were seated around a table and eating strange goop. The mere smell set my nostrils afire.

"Marcia sent you?" Jenna asked something unseen.

"Yes! It's my first job outside of the Castle!" A high pitched voice babbled. "Da was afraid to let me go. He said that you Heaps are trouble!" I stood up and saw a young rat on the table.

"You're one of Stanley's children, aren't you?" Jenna asked with a grin.

"Uh huh!" The ratling sad proudly. "He's my da alright!"

"Could we hear the message, dear?" Aunt Zelda asked politely.

"Oh, yeah, right. Achem, First, I have to ask: Is there anyone here answering to the name of Zelda Heap?" The rat piped. Aunt Zelda nodded, not wanting to fully interrupt. "I have come here to deliver a message to you, Miss Zelda. Message Begins: Zelda, as you may or may not know, my two Apprentices, the Chief Hermetic Scribe, and the Princess are all missing! If they are with you, please tell the rat. Septimus has already got over," the rat paused. "Um, Message Pause: Was it 10, 15, or 20 letters? No, I think it was, yeah! That's it! Message Resumes: Septimus has gotten over 60 get-well/we-miss-you cards from the fan girls in case you were wondering about his social status again." My stomach hurt at this and I had to sit down to keep from puking. "Please respond as quick as possible. This rat doesn't look like the type for speed travel. Marcia. Message Ends."

The rat took a huge breath and Aunt Zelda began a reply. The four children, (Wolf Boy, Beetle, Syrah, and Jenna) turned around and saw me trying to keep my innards inside. "Are you ok?" Syrah asked me. Her face was flushed a bit red, from the comment about fan girls that had made me sick I presumed.

"No, she's sick," Jenna argued.

"I think it's something else. I need to talk to her. Outside, now," Syrah said.

Wolf Boy was examining me cautiously from a distance. Beetle seemed perplexed as well. "No, I need to talk to her. Alone. Upstairs," Jenna protested with authority that belonged to a Queen.

"Fine," Syrah gave in. Jenna helped me upstairs and sat me down on the bed.

"Explain, please. What is going on?" Jenna asked.

"I- I can't," I stumbled my words as I spoke.

"The Red Book of Princess and Queen Law says that anyone has to tell the princess information she needs to know. Even Extra-Ordinary Apprentices," Jenna teased with a smile.

"Ok, fine!" I laughed. "There's um, this, um," I blushed and admitted that I didn't know where to start.

"Ok, start with thew beginning," Jennatried.

So I did. I told her everything. She listened and didn't ask any comments until the end.

"Some darned prohechywants you to bewed my brother," she said simply, as to sum it up.

"Yes, I think so. I don't want to, believe me, you can have your brother!" I grumbled. She may have laughed had the mood not been so negative. The door sung open and Syrah walked in.

"t's time for me to talk to her," she said.

Jenna and I jumped. Had she been eavesdropping? "Fine," Jenna said. "Go ahead."

I followed Syrah out into the sun of the Marram Marshes. She asked me how things had been and if I was ok. She also asked me questions about **Magyk**. And a few seemed to be about Septimus, but she tried to hide it. I couldn't even mention his name without feeling really angry, so she dropped the subject of **Magyk** altogether. We went back inside.


End file.
